Crystal Blue
by KageKitsune02
Summary: What if another member joined Team 7 on their escapades? Join Kakashi Aori, along with everybody else on team 7, as they go through missions. Please read and review.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, Naruto in any way shape or form ever. This goes for chapters after this also.

Summary: Kakashi Aori was put into Team 7, follow his, Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's adventures as a team.

* * *

A loud voice rang out from the normal silence of Konoha.

"None of you can do that can you? But I can! I'm great!"

If one was to look at the stone faces of the previous hokages, as well as the current one, one would realize that it's not all pure stone. Different colors of paint were thrown all over the faces.

A blonde kid ran through the village after he yelled this. He went past a fence, followed by several others. Then the kid showed up again, hidden by a sheet that was painted to look exactly like wood. "Ha, they can't catch me!" He turned around and saw his school teacher, Iruka, facing him.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY NARUTO?"

"Oops…"said the blonde kid, now identified as Naruto.

Iruka dragged Naruto all the way back to the school. Naruto was currently tied up in ropes, in front of the entire class, getting yelled at by his teacher.

'_Great…now what'd Naruto do to deserve this from Iruka-sensei?_' this was the basic thought of one Aori Kakashi. Or, if you said his name correctly, Kakashi Aori. He didn't exactly like Naruto, but he didn't hate him like most adults did. Mostly because he didn't know that the same nine-tailed fox that had attacked Konoha twelve years ago was currently sealed in Naruto. He quickly heard an order from Iruka-sensei.

"Everybody, transformation test today! Even those who already passed have to take it again!" A uniform groan was heard from just about everybody in the class. The class lined up in the front. "Haruno Sakura," said Iruka as the girl named stepped up front.

A relatively tall girl, but with pink hair down to her back. "Haruno Sakura here. Henge!" exclaimed Sakura as she used the transformation jutsu. "Pass" was all that was exclaimed by Iruka.

"Did you see that Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she walked off.

"Uchiha Sasuke" came from Iruka as he said the name off of the clipboard. The one named stepped up front. With spiky black hair, along with blue clothes that just practically screamed, "My mental stability is questionable". Or at least, to Aori. "Henge!" exclaimed Sasuke as turned into Iruka.

"Pass".

Sakura just cheered as Sasuke walked off. "Kakashi Aori" The one named stepped up. With short brown hair, as well as a small brown cloak to keep him warm during the winter months, even though it was spring. "Henge!" he said. He transformed into an Iruka, or more like a chibi Iruka.

"Fail. You failed again Aori. Try again." Aori just walked back, saddened by the fact that he couldn't do the easiest of these basic jutsus.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto stepped up. He was clothed in his normal all orange garbs.

"Henge!" he shouted. Everybody that wasn't a pervert immediately turned away. Which was all the girls and Sasuke, and a few others as Naruto transformed into a naked girl with clouds of smoke covering all the other regions. Iruka started to get a nosebleed as Naruto turned back to normal.

"I call it the Sexy no Jutsu!"

"You IDIOT! Don't make such stupid techniques!"

And the rest of the day progressed similar to that. At the end of the day Iruka excused the class for the rest of the day with a short reminder, "Remember, tomorrow is the graduation exam. Practice hard!

Naruto was immediately sent with Iruka-sensei to clean up the hokages faces that had been vandalized earlier that day. Sasuke spent the rest of the day trying to get away from his 'fan club' as they called themselves. Sakura spent the rest of the day following Sasuke as a loyal member of 'Sasuke Fan Club'. Aori just went home.

The next day…

(I'm going to do this in Aori's Point of View, to simply characterize him a bit, and hopefully keep him and everybody else in character)

I was walking down the street, as per my usual standards, and luckily nobody was picking on another person today. That's what I completely hate. Discrimination, and others picking on themselves and others. Anyway, I made it to the academy on time. I was usually the fifth to last person to get there. After doing this for so many times I know who comes in and at what time. Usually, Naruto comes in last.

The bell rang right as soon as Naruto got in to the classroom. That's his usual standard also. I really don't see why so many people dislike him… I've seen all the adults and people give him glares of disgust and stuff. That's what I want to change. If not for the world than at least for Naruto. I don't know what he did to deserve this kind of treatment, but apparently it's been going on for as long as I can remember. Most likely he didn't do anything at all. Iruka-sensei came in with only one statement.

"When your name is called go into the back room. You will be presenting the clone technique."

I saw Naruto go rigid at that statement. The Bunshin no Jutsu was easy for me, and pretty much everybody else in the class. Except for Uzumaki Naruto. Several names were called, starting with Akimichi Chouji.

Chouji was big. Fat big, but he must have a reason for it. Everybody has a reason for almost everything. Me myself am pretty thin, but Chouji is quite possibly the nicest person I have ever met.

I heard a "Kakashi Aori" come from the back room. I got up out of my seat, and opened the door. I came into a room where I saw Iruka-sensei, and one other who I can't seem to remember the name to. They told me to perform the cloning technique, and if I did it properly then I would graduate.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" I called out as I did the necessary hand seals. That's one thing that I always got down first, the hand seals. There was only one other person in the class who could outdo me at learning hand seals. Uchiha Sasuke. But I didn't hate him for it. It only made me strive to beat him. But I did dislike the fact that almost every girl in the class, no, school liked him. I could think of a few that didn't, but most of them did. Too much attention like that gets sick to a person. It's just as bad as discriminating against them.

Three clones popped up behind me. Iruka just said "Pass" and I managed to graduate the academy. I would be learning which Jounin and two other genins I would be on the team with the next day.

As I exited the building with my new forehead protector, I heard Iruka-sensei say "Uzumaki Naruto". Little did I know that even Naruto would graduate, just not in the manner of which he did.

As I entered the Academy I saw everyone there with there headbands on somewhere on their body. For the boys most of the time it was on their foreheads, girls around their neck or to tie their hair. I honestly didn't think they should be used like that, but if they die from not having their protector at the right place, that's not my problem. Iruka-sensei came in to the classroom right as the bell rang.

"I will now announce the teams of three. And, for one team, because of the odd number of people in the class that graduated, a team of four." He started saying off the team numbers then the three members. As he got to Team 7 he paused, looking up from his clipboard. "This was the team of four, because the fourth person would not have fit in anywhere else. Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto…" The one named looked up, expectant of who he was going to be with. I would've liked to have been with Naruto, he was a nice guy, but overly jealous of Uchiha Sasuke. Iruka-sensei continued, "Kakashi Aori…" Wow. So I was with Naruto. That's crazy. "Haruno Sakura…" I really didn't like Sakura too much, she paid no attention to anybody else except Sasuke, and was violent to anyone else. Especially Naruto. But I saw that Naruto had leapt up, while Sakura did a face-fall. The next name changed things around considerably. "Uchiha Sasuke." This time it was Sakura who did a leap into the air. Naruto did a face-fall. He obviously didn't like Sasuke, or if he did, he hid it especially well with his next words.

"Why do I, a great ninja, have to be with Sasuke-teme?" he yelled. Iruka's response made everyone but me and Naruto laugh.

"His grades were the highest in the class, while yours, Naruto, were the lowest!"

"Dobe." was the only thing Sasuke said. Iruka sweat dropped as he continued with the team listing.

Kind of crazy. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I. Wow. This is going to be, the absolute most craziest team I will ever be on. How little did I know, just how correct I would be.

* * *

First chapter is done! This is mainly an experimental chapter. This goes on a review system. However, the system won't be activated until I complete chapter 3. I'll update when I can. 


	2. Getting to know

Aori's Point of View: 

We were Team 7. We were the only team of four. We have an Uchiha. We are the last team to get our Jounin sensei.

"Gaaaah! Where is he? Even Iruka-sensei has left!" Naruto yelled. There's the first of four to break. It's been hours since everybody but us met their new sensei. I looked over at Naruto, who was now putting a chalkboard eraser between the door.

"Is that a trap Naruto?" Sakura asked him. "Because if it is, it's a really obvious one. No Jounin is going to fall for that."

"It's his own fault for being late." replied Naruto.

I spoke up at this point, "If he's going to be late on the first day, I suppose we can assume that he's going to be late the rest of the time. I wonder who he is?"

At this point a silver-haired person walked into the room. I noticed that his forehead protector is covering one eye, and that a mask is on the rest of his face except one eye. The eraser fell from its position at the top of the door and landed with a soft 'plop' on what I could assume a jounin's head.

He spoke up, "Let me see…" he looked at all of us out of his one eye, "My first impression of you guys is…I hate you." Wow. He's blunt. "Meet me at the roof of this building in five minutes," he continued. Then he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Wow. I went up to the roof first thing I could. I noticed Sasuke was following me. I didn't mind though. A few minutes later everybody else showed up. Then another poof of smoke appeared as our jounin-sensei appeared out of thin air.

"Let's go over the introductions. Say your name, your likes, dislikes, and your dream." he said. Then Sakura, who was in between Sasuke and Naruto, spoke up.

"Shouldn't you go first?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess I should. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my dream. I likes a lot of things, but I don't plan on telling you. I also have plenty of dislikes." Amazing. All we got was his name. How anticlimactic was that? "You, with the cloak, go." He pointed towards me.

"Oh… my name is Kakashi Aori. My likes include people who are nice to others, science, and water. My dislikes are people who discriminate against others for no reason, and people that hurt others without any reason at all. My dream is to end discrimination in this world." I couldn't exactly sense his thoughts, but I could tell roughly what he was thinking.

'He shares one of the same names as me. Except it's his family or clan name. I have no knowledge of a clan named Kakashi…I wonder who he is…'

That's just roughly what I could tell. Of course, it wouldn't be something like this, ' Great. A person with the same name as me. Oh joy. Wow. Yay.'

Apparently however, from what I found out later, it was the latter. Sucks to be me. Naruto went after me.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, but especially ramen from Ichiraku! My dislikes are the two minutes it takes for the ramen to cook! I also dislike bastards that think they're better than everyone else is." I wonder who he could be talking about. Apparently the introductions went in the same order of the line we were in.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are… um… so to speak… um…" I noticed that she was looking over at Sasuke. Well. That fills in the rest of that story. "My dislikes include Naruto, and other people that hate discrimination for no reason." Ouch. Can't say that it hurt though. I knew she hated me, but I didn't know for what reason. Of course, Naruto took it hard. "My dream is to be with my Sasuke-kun!" Wow. Big deal there. Then Sasuke went.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no plan on telling you my likes or dislikes, only to let you know that I have plenty of them. My dream…isn't a dream. More of an…ambition. My ambition is…to kill a certain man." Wow. We learned lots from that. I could just tell that Naruto was hoping that Sasuke didn't mean him. I was one of the people lucky enough to know about the Uchiha massacre a few years ago by Sasuke's brother, Itachi. I didn't really know more than that.

Kakashi-sensei spoke up at this point. "Well. I guess that sums up the introductions. Meet me at Training area 27 at five in the morning. Oh yeah, don't eat anything, you'll puke."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei…what're we doing?" asked Sakura.

"Survival Training." With that he left. Sasuke stood up at this point and left. Apparently something happened between the other three at lunch, before we met Kakashi-sensei that I didn't know about. Oh well.

I stood up after Sasuke left. Naruto went after me, and finally Sakura. I'm surprised that Sakura didn't follow Sasuke, considering how she was cooing for him after his introduction. I'm glad I'm not popular like that.

The rest of the day went fast. Fast enough for me not to remember anything except Sakura telling Sasuke how much she likes him. As if we couldn't already tell. So I woke up the next morning and headed towards the area specified.

I was surprised when we met at the meeting place. Everybody else was there, except for Kakashi-sensei. I was warm, even though it was cold out, due to a brown cloak that I usually wear. It covers most of my body except my head, and my feet. My arms are free to do what the wish, as the cloak covers them completely. So much so, that others can't tell if I'm doing hand seals under it unless I purposely put them out. The cloak sort of has a rip in it, that allows me to easily exit it in case someone tries to grab it. It makes it look like I have no arms. It's kind of cool.

Sakura and Naruto were bickering amongst each other, as per usual standard. I just said a quick hello and took my place next to a sign that was near it. I had no problem waking up this early, I simply woke up a little earlier than usual. Sasuke didn't even look somewhat tired. Naruto looked dead-tired, as with Sakura. I'm surprised at Sakura's though. Not to be mean or anything, but it always seemed she woke up in time to go chase Sasuke, no matter what the time.

I was also mildly surprised when yesterday's assumption proved correct. When I said that most likely he'll be late most of the time later on, I didn't know how correct I would be.

Of course, it didn't matter that three hours later, at eight o' clock in the morning, Hatake Kakashi-sensei appeared.

"Yo." Wow. Immediately Naruto and Sakura teamed up to yell at him.

"You're late!" they both yelled. Amazingly, my ears actually could still hear after that. I was actually surprised. And if I can safely go by what's on Sasuke's face, so is he.

After that Kakashi-sensei led us to what looked like a field surrounded by forest. With four logs, standing upright, were in the middle. There was a tree to the left, and a river towards the back. He walked right in front of the logs, then turned around and looked at us. He took out three bells from his side.

"In order to pass this test you must get at least one bell from me. Those who do not receive bells will not get lunch, and will have to go back to the Academy." Kakashi-sensei told us. We were discouraged by that, or at least, I was.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's only three bells. There's four of us. There's not enough bells for everyone." Sakura told him.

Naruto looked again and recounted. "Hey… Sakura-chan's correct!" I looked again and indeed, there were only three. That means that at least one of us will be sent back to the academy.

"It means that at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. And tied to the logs." Wow. Imagine that. "You can only get the bells if you come at me with killer intent." So in other words we had to try to kill him to get them. Crazy world isn't it?

I heard two things at once. One, Naruto saying, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as he apparently copied himself. I noticed however that these were real bodies. Uzumaki Naruto had managed to create Shadow Clones. Wow. I was impressed to say the least.

Second, I heard Kakashi-sensei say, "Three, two, one…" at this Naruto and clones came at Kakashi-sensei. Immediately the clones disappeared and Kakashi-sensei was behind Naruto, holding his hand behind his back. "I didn't say Go yet. GO!" Kakashi-sensei told us as Sakura, Sasuke, and I went into the forest. However, I chose to say relatively close. My overall marksmanship with weapons, was probably even worse that Naruto's. I had to stay close in order to hit something.

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger? The next chapter is the 'training' with Kakashi. If people want chapter 3, then they're going to give at least two reviews. And it won't be until at least the next day.  



	3. Beginning Missions

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto. I do however, own Kakashi Aori. Or Aori Kakashi... depends on how a person wants to say it.

Aori's Point of View:

We were Team 7. We are strong. We are smart. We absolutely suck at teamwork.

Naruto charged at Kakashi-sensei while Sakura, Sasuke, and I watched him just get pummeled over and over by Kakashi-sensei. Then I noticed a yell and a splash from behind me. Well…that tells me where Naruto went. At this point I three one shuriken to Sakura, telling her to throw it and run away, so that way Kakashi-sensei couldn't tell where she went. That plan backfired heavily when she was caught in a genjutsu from Kakashi-sensei.

Sucks to be us, don't it? I noticed another splash when Naruto came hopping out of the water, with a kage bunshin activated. Kakashi-sensei looked as if he was about to dodge, but couldn't because one clone had snuck around to the backside of Kakashi-sensei. That was when everybody but Naruto managed to see that Kakashi-sensei had done a Kawarimi, a substitution jutsu that's highly effective at confusing enemies. Even moreso when used on Naruto.

Naruto didn't see what happened, and just so happened to punch himself. This kept going until all the clones were fighting against one another. Finally one was smart enough to say to dispel them. So he did. And what does he know? He's alone.

I saw a bell that apparently Kakashi-sensei had dropped near the base of the tree. Naruto saw it also and ran towards it, only to get caught in what looked like the most obvious trap in the world. He was hanging by his foot which was tied to a rope which was tied to the tree. Kakashi-sensei came down, and quickly took the bell back from it's place underneath the tree. Sasuke apparently saw an opening, as he threw a few kunai at Kakashi-sensei. I saw my chance as I threw a small shuriken at the rope that held Naruto. For once, I actually managed to hit something.

I did a quick cheer in my head as my shuriken cut Naruto loose and as I went higher in the tree to avoid detection by Kakashi-sensei. Apparently Naruto had seen something, and as I looked around for the other members, I couldn't find Sakura, Sasuke I noticed was fighting Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto was…was somewhere else that I couldn't find him yet. I went higher in the tree that Naruto had been at to try and locate everybody from my new position.

I noticed that Sasuke had almost touched the bells that were by Kakashi-sensei's waist. I jumped down the tree with a small punch aimed for the back, where it would hurt, and be enough of a distraction for Sasuke to get the bells, but without all the hassle of injuries and such.

I failed miserably. One: I accidently hit Kakashi-sensei's kidneys, Two: Sasuke just got thrown off Kakashi-sensei by the time I went there, and Three: Kakashi-sensei just punched me in the face.

The day continued on like this. Sakura doing absolutely nothing at all except screaming about Sasuke, me trying to help everybody and failing because Sasuke wouldn't accept my help, and Naruto was off somewhere else, Sasuke was failing miserably because Kakashi-sensei was just too powerful and fast, and Naruto was just being Naruto.

By the time the lunch bell rang Kakashi-sensei had found Naruto. He was just about to eat the lunches Kakashi-sensei had set apart. Apparently. Which was why Naruto was currently being tied up to a log, and I couldn't do anything at all. The three lunches were given to Sasuke, Sakura and myself. I just felt like giving my lunch to Naruto. It was however looking good. So I ate only a quarter of mine, just enough to keep me going for the rest of the day, barely, and gave the rest to Naruto.

However, Kakashi-sensei has told us that we were so bad that we should just quit being ninja's at all. I didn't want to take this from anybody, but I had to. Then he told us that we couldn't give Naruto any food. I however, thought that this was blatant discrimination, and I would do anything to prove it. After Naruto had ate the rest of my food, Sasuke, who had eaten three quarters of his, handed his last quarter to Naruto. Sakura, following Sasuke simply because he was Sasuke, did the same. It was as this that Kakashi-sensei came out of the trees, apparently very angry.

He was yelling at us about one thing or the other, I couldn't really tell which, I wasn't paying much attention at this time. Then he suddenly became very calm as he told us one thing, "You've all passed. Even you Naruto."

"There are very few people that I have passed, this team being the first. All the others were blatant idiots that just did as they were told, not caring much for teamwork at all." Kakashi-sensei told us.

"Teamwork?" Sakura asked, quite obviously confused from her tone of voice.

"That's what this whole training was about. Teaching you to work as a team. So what if only two members truly worked as a team, and only at one time. But the camaraderie shown right now truly shows the spirit of teamwork." Kakashi-sensei finished.

Sakura tilt her head, not knowing what to do at this point. Naruto put in what was going on in his head, "Yeah! We passed! We should have ramen to celebrate!" Count on Naruto for ramen.

"I'm going. Where should we meet tomorrow Kakashi-sensei?" I asked as I was going to get ready to head home.

"You know the bridge that's next to this area? We'll meet there from now on." Kakashi-sensei replied as he vanished. I cut Naruto loose from the bonds of the ropes and walked away, painfully aware that Sasuke went towards the Uchiha compound, while Sakura went following Sasuke, and Naruto went back to his own apartment.

The rest of the day went by relatively fast. I headed to the library, even though there really isn't much of one. It only has a few reading scrolls, mainly about the history of Konoha and such. While I was there I noticed that the library had a new section; jutsus. I walked over there and saw not as many as Kakashi-sensei knew but quite a few. I walked over and picked up one. It said; Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. A fire jutsu.

I wasn't so keen for fire jutsus. I happened to glance at when it was written and donated, and by. Donated and written by the Uchiha Clan. Isn't that the clan that Sasuke belongs to? He knew fire jutsus, and he was the exact opposite of me…

I quickly looked around for some water jutsus. They aren't common in Konoha, so it would seem unlikely. But, against all luck, I found two scrolls of them. Which seems to be the most there is in Konoha. One was titled; How do use Water Techniques: Includes instructions for Nami no jutsu. I picked that one up, since I knew that a basic wave jutsu would be best for a beginner like me. The other one was simply titled; Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu. I happened to know that the water dragon technique was a highly advanced skill. I quickly checked them out of the library and went on my way towards the river.

I spent the rest of the day practicing the nami no jutsu. It was just a simple wave, more like a distraction than an actual attack. But what surprised me is what the last hand seal was. The seal for the bird. It was a complex seal, but nothing that I couldn't manage. The Nami no jutsu was easy, which actually surprised me considering that even though I lived in the fire country, I could easily use water jutsus. I wonder if my favoritism for water makes it easy for me…

I noticed it was getting late and quickly head towards my house, taking a shortcut through the side streets. There was Ichiraku, one of Naruto's favorite ramen stands, and for some reason that I noticed, the only one to not overcharge him for anything. Probably because he ate there at least once each day. I decided to go on in because I was hungry, and I remembered to actually bring some money with me before I headed towards the survival test earlier. I sat down, noticing a pile of bowls over someone on the very right. I just ordered a bowl of miso ramen and sat down, wondering who the person was. I ate my ramen quietly, before I understood who the person was.

Uzumaki Naruto. I chuckled quietly to myself as I paid, and went on my way. I heard Naruto say, "Another bowl please." Wow. He must've been hungry, considering the number that I heard next.

"Are you sure you can afford all that Naruto? This next one would be your twenty-first." I heard the man reply.

"Yeah I can afford it." It was here that I just walked away.

I woke up the next day feelings somewhat refreshed. I headed over to the bridge, to see Sasuke there before me. Like usual. But I had a few questions to ask, "Sasuke. Where did you learn how to do the Katon jutsus?"

He actually replied to me, "I was taught them." Amazing! Mr. Mute can speak! Sakura came afterwords, so I couldn't speak to Sasuke again, and when Naruto showed up my first prediction about our sensei proved true yet again. This time though, he was only three hours late.

Well...that's the end for this chapter. Read and review, leave constructive critiscm if needed...tell me if I should've used more talking. I might revise this chapter if I get bored enough.  



	4. Technique Battle

For people that review and/or find this story interesting: I thought it was time I uploaded chapter four. If you have any comments/concerns/suggestions besides romance because I suck at writing romance fics/flames leave a review and I'll respond when I get chapter five up. Every five chapters I'll answer reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

------------------------------------------

Amazinly, for once, Kakashi-sensei wasn't late! For as long as he usually is anyway. "Yo!" Kakashi-sensei called as he appeared near the bridge. Sasuke was near one of the sides, with Sakura next to him. Naruto was on the other side of the bridge, and I was on Naruto's side, near the end opposite of Sasuke's side. Kakashi-sensei appeared on Naruto's side, Sasuke's end.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled out Naruto and Sakura, turning towards him. It was a normal day for team 7. As normal as normal can get with: one emo, one lovesick girl, one loudmouth, and one person who hides himself almost constantly. At least, from everyone's sight except the head.

"Yeah yeah… We have a few choices in missions. I would suggest D-rank missions for a while, so I got you a few!" Kakashi-sensei said as he jumped off the guardrail of the bridge, towards the middle.

"Does that count as a choice?" I said, turning towards him. "Hn." Sasuke said. I interpreted that to; 'I don't care'. Sakura I think interpreted that as; 'Sakura I love you'. Naruto interpreted that to; 'Naruto is better than me'.

Amazing as that whole thing was, my 'interpretations' of the interpretations were by far correct. Sakura started trying to hug Sasuke, while Naruto went on rambling on why he was better than Sasuke. I personally, just stopped caring after the first three minutes of this.

"You're going to chase a cat, then going to weed a garden, then pick up trash!" Kakashi-sensei cheerfully called out, interrupting Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke actually looked at him gratefully. I can see why.

"That doesn't count as a choice." Naruto scornfully said, pissed that he was interrupted during his rant of why he was better than Sasuke. We all grumbled, except Sasuke, as we followed Kakashi-sensei to where we were going to chase a cat.

A few minutes later…

"Sasuke, in position." a voice over the radio rang out.

"This is Naruto., in position, I can see the target" another voice rang out.

"This is Sakura, in position." yet another voice rang out from the radio set.

"Aori, in position, I can see the target down below." Another voice from the set rang out.

"Alright then, on 3... 1...2...3...GO!" the final voice rang out as all four people jumped from where they were hiding and pounced on the 'target'.

Every mission requires at least one person to get hurt. Cats hate water. I happen to like water. Thus, cats hate me, even if it isn't right away.

Amazingly, I ended becoming this missions 'sacrifice'. Lucky me. By the time we got our D-rank mission pay, not very much, we ended up going weeding.

"Are you ok, Aori?" Naruto said as he walked next to me. The numerous scratch marks we're still visible.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just…hurting around the face." I replied to him as he walked up to Sasuke and went on rambling about why he was better than Sasuke…again. Sasuke ended with one word, "Dobe." Sakura went and laughed as if it was the best joke in the world, while Naruto sulked.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't treat other people as if they're lower than you. How are we going to increase our teamwork if you think you're better than everyone else?" I told him as we continued walking. Kakashi-sensei was off doing something else, most likely getting the next day's missions. If we ended this next one within the next two hours we should be done with the missions by noon.

"Don't tell Sasuke what to tell other people Aori! It's true anyway!" Sakura started yelling at me.

"I'm not telling Sasuke what to say. I'm just telling him he shouldn't act around other people as if he's better than them."

"But it's true! He is better than Naruto!" by this time Naruto and Sasuke were watching us argue with one another, with heads in the direction of the one talking. Naruto wasn't paying attention to what Sakura was saying, more like how she argued with me.

"He may be better in skill. I'll admit that. However, Sasuke is not a better person than any other one person."

"He is better!"

"…That includes you too Sakura."

"Ouch…hard blow there Aori" Naruto interrupted. I appreciate the feeling that he left it to me to finish the argument, but he just set himself back up to get knocked back down.

We continued on with our walking towards the house we were supposed to report to. Sakura acted as if nothing happened, as she was still walking with Sasuke. I however, walked next to Naruto. As we finally reached the house, with minimum conversation among us.

"Hey, is that Kakashi-sensei up there?" asked Sakura. Amazingly he was actually early up there, before us, and was at the place we were supposed to be. He wasn't late. HE WASN'T LATE!

Naruto and I screamed at the same time, "YOU'RE…EARLY?" "It can happen once in a while, just don't get used to it." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Anyway, off that subject, this is your client. She'll tell you what to do, and where to go. See ya!" He said as he vanished in a puff of smoke that came out of nowhere. All four of us just gaped at the spot of where he just was.

Most of us, including me, wished that Kakashi-sensei was still there. Just so we could have an adult that we knew was there. Even if he was habitually late. Or habitually early, and just late to throw us off.

I'll put the weeding this way, 'Oh…My…God…' "Oh…My…God…" Naruto said, mirroring my thoughts. Weeds, were everywhere. I think I even saw one growing on the ceiling.

"Get it done. Only the weeds, nothing that includes herbs. Got it? Good. GET TO WORK!" the person we're working for screamed. So we did.

I took taking care of one type of medicinal herb, in the southern part of the complex. It wasn't a very big group of herbs, just big enough to give to the hospital for two years without them having to restock or worry about it. At about noon, an hour and forty five minutes later, I was about half done. I looked over at Naruto's section, who was about three quarters done. Sasuke, on the eastern side, was about maybe five eighths done.

Sakura, who took the western side, was about a little over a quarter. I went back to work, and we all finished, at about five in the afternoon. The pay itself was actually pretty good, except for the waiting. We waited…about another three hours for Sakura to finish with the eastern side. Naruto was finished first, then Sasuke, then me. Then Sakura.  
The days went on and on like this. Doing a few missions every day. Then I did training. Since we finished the weeding at five in the afternoon, just when it was starting to get a little dark, not much though, we didn't have to pick up trash.

Good for us.

"So Aori, where you going now?" asked Naruto to me. "Probably training by the river, you?" "Just normal training."

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?" asked Sakura. "No." Who couldn't see that answer coming? Team 7 split up, going there normal ways. I was heading down towards the river to train some of my water jutsus.

As I was practicing Suiton: Suiryuu no Jutsu, I noticed Sasuke and Naruto, as well as Sakura, watching me. The water dragon came out of the water, went up a few feet, and I lost control of water, causing it to splash right back down.

Naruto started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"What was that?" he asked. Sasuke was looking at him oddly.

"That was a water jutsu, dobe. It's hard to control, but not nearly as hard as fire." he exclaimed. Sakura was just watching Sasuke. I don't even think she noticed the failed water dragon.

"What do you mean, not as hard as fire?" I asked him.

"Let me show you. Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" he yelled as he did the proper hand seals, and drew chakra to his chest, like most fire jutsus require. He let out a huge blazing fire ball, coming right at me. I'm not sure if he could aim or not, but I just yelled out, "Nami no Jutsu!" and splashed my hand into the water.

I just happened to be at the opposite bank of the river from them, so the wave splashed with the fireball, creating a covering of smoke and steam. I felt some of the heat from the fire techinque, and I looked at my arms to see minor burns. Somehow the fire got through the water and happened to burn me.

"Wow. A technique battle. Go Aori! Go Sasuke!" shouted Naruto from the sidelines.

"Hn." said Sasuke as he started another set of hand seals. I started another set, thought better of it because I didn't know what technique he was going to do. If only I had a shield! Something I could call up…wait…Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu used the controlling of water. What if… I could use that same principle… and call up… a wall… A shield…

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he finished his hand seals. When using the water dragon technique, it involves putting chakra into the water, along with controlling that chakra.

"Tate no Mizu!" I yelled as I put in my chakra into the river flowing by, and calling up a wall of water in front of me. Water and fire hit one another, canceling one another out. Two opposites, and one new technique. If I was near some water.

As both techniques died down, I saw Sakura staring at me and Sasuke with wide eyes. Naruto was cheering for both of us. "Wow… Sasuke-kun, you so cool!" Sakura cheered…for Sasuke. Oh well. Not like I liked her much anyway. Sasuke was staring right at me, wondering why I wasn't burned like last time.

"That was cool Aori! Want to teach me that technique?" Naruto yelled at me. Sasuke, was still staring at me.

"What was that technique? Tate no Mizu?" Sasuke asked me as I started swimming across the water.


	5. Beginning to The Wave

I apologize if anybody wanted to read this part. I haven't been much into writing much lately. Although I'm thinking of making a Tales of Symphonia/Naruto crossover. So...ENJOY! Hopefully...Please read and review.

Reviewer's corner: I forgot to mention. Every 4-5 chapters I'll answer reviewer's.

Since only one has a question I'll anwer his:

alatnet: The reason I didn't have how Naruto graduated was because this is mainly in Aori's POV. It wouldn't make much sense to have Aori know about Naruto's 'tenant' so early on now would it? Also because I doubt Aori would be out that late anyways.

End of Reviewer's corner. yeah I know. Short. Meh. Complain later. Review now...

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. I do however own, "Kakashi Aori".

* * *

"What, that technique?" I asked Sasuke as I came out drenched from swimming out of the river.

"Besides that and the wave jutsu." I was shocked. Sasuke had given, and asked, a complete answer! With more than five words! How shocking!

"The shield thing I kind of made up. I knew that I hadn't perfected Suiryuudan no jutsu, and I had gotten some burns from when I countered with Nami no jutsu. I just needed…a shield. A shield made of water."

"Hn…" said Sasuke as he walked off. He didn't show it, but somewhere in my head I knew… that he completely A) hated me, B) was impressed, or C) just didn't care. Sakura walked off with Sasuke, doing whatever fan girls do. I wouldn't know.

"That was cool Aori. Aori? AORI!" Naruto yelled in my ear.

"Ow… why'd you do that?" I asked him as we walked off, leaving the singed trees behind us to whoever came next.

"Because you were spacing out." With that, Naruto left me towards his own house. For a few days afterwards I knew Naruto had perfected the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, so he could perform it with only one hand seal. I was pretty good at the Nami no Jutsu, along with Mizu Shi-Rudo. I was perfecting Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. It took a lot of chakra, so every time I tried it was meaningful. Finally, we were going to see the Hokage to get a new set of missions.

"Ok…for Hatake Kakashi's Team 7... Consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Kakashi Aori, and Uzumaki Naruto. We have for you… babysitting for the council of Elders… pick up trash at the park… go shopping for the Hyuuga's… pick up trash at the lake…" He droned on and on about missions we were to do.

"ALL THOSE MISSIONS ARE STUPID! How are we supposed to be ninja's if we don't get any good missions! Come on!" Naruto interrupted. I wholeheartedly agreed. Some experience outside the village would be good. I suppose the D-rank missions are the worst part of being a gennin. I could live with C-rank though.

"Alright then…we do happen to have one C-rank mission on hand. Escort Tazuna, a bridge-builder, to the Wave Country." the Hokage compromised. At his words a shabby looking person walked in, holding a bottle of sake.

"These are the runts that are supposed to protect me? They all look stupid, especially the shortest one." the person said. I noticed that when he said that he looked particularly at Naruto. It couldn't be me due to the fact that I was taller than Sakura by a few inches, though Sasuke was taller than me. Naruto was the shortest one.

"hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi-sensei went inbetween them to separate them.

"Let's just get going…" I said, impatient to just get going. Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"East entrance, meet there in half an hour," Kakashi-sensei told us. We all left immediately afterwards, anxious in getting something done in that half hour time period our sensei gave us. I just went to the library and checked out a few jutsus. Namely: Suiton: Daibafukun no Jutsu, and Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu. I thought about picking up another Katon jutsu but thought better of it. Might as well practice with the ones I have. I traded back in everything else I had, considering I already knew the Nami no Jutsu and the Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu.

Finally, the half hour was up. Sasuke and I were the only ones waiting the east entrance for everybody else. Sakura arrived shortly afterwards. The our client, 'Tazuna', or whatever his name was. Then Naruto showed up. A few hours later, Kakashi-sensei showed up. So even when he set the time, he was still late.

"Ok team, let's go!" he said as he started out.

The first few minutes weren't so bad. Sakura was fangirling over Sasuke, and Naruto was bragging about how good he was, and about how much better he was than Sasuke, and I was talking to Sasuke about Katon jutsus, and, apparently, I can't really tell, it appeared Sasuke was listening. I'm not sure if it was to Sakura, me, or Naruto. I think he was listening to Kakashi-sensei though.

A few minutes afterwards, we passed a puddle. An innocent puddle. An innocent puddle that looked as if it came out of nowhere. An innocent puddle that looked as if it came our of nowhere when it hadn't rained in weeks, and it's been full sun! I looked to Sasuke and gently tapped him on the shoulder. I pointed towards the puddle, and did the same to Naruto too. It didn't look like Naruto or Sakura got the message when I did the same to her. Oh well.

We continued on walking anyways. All of a sudden, it seems, out of the 'innocent' puddle too, two people came out of the puddle. They started attacking us.

The chain came first, hitting and wrapping around Kakashi-sensei. I looked to Sasuke, he only nodded his agreement. Something was wrong. Then the people controlling the chain went towards Naruto, aiming to kill him next. I ran in front of him and called up a Mizu Shi-Rudo. I think it blocked the chain, but the other person came barreling through, effectively breaking my barrier and knocking me to the side.

Naruto, it seemed, was stuck in fear. "What're you doing Naruto! MOVE!" I yelled at him. It looks like the person controlling the chain had managed to get Naruto in the hand. After that both people, I think they were shinobi, though I'm not too sure, came running at him, trying to finish the job. It wasn't until then that I noticed that the chain wasn't coming from just one of them.

It was coming from both.

I noticed Sasuke jump up into the air, armed with a shuriken and a kunai. He threw the shuriken to get the chain stuck to a tree, and threw the kunai to keep the shuriken in. Effectively getting rid of the chain. The two ninjas disconnected the chain, with one running towards Naruto and the other running towards Tazuna. I quickly threw a few shuriken towards the one heading to Naruto, who in turn, threw a few kunai towards the one running towards Tazuna.

Sakura realized she should be doing something, and thus, blocked the way from the ninja to Tazuna. Sasuke rushed in front of her, blocking the ninjas path even further. I was watching what was going on with Tazuna, when I realized I should be focused on what was going on with Naruto. By that time, I noticed that Naruto was already hit, clutching his hand. I rushed in front of Naruto, blocking the ninjas path even further with a kunai in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as the ninjas that was heading towards Tazuna was clothe lined by Kakashi-sensei. I don't think that one was killed, neither of them were. I think I blinked too, but was when I opened my eyes again, both ninjas were tied to a tree.

"There's poison in the claws. Naruto, you got hit correct? Don't move too much, it'll spread the poison around faster." Kakashi-sensei said to Naruto. And instead of listening, Naruto stabbed himself. In the hand. With a kunai.

Don't want to be in his position right now.

"No…we will not…turn back… on my cause!" Naruto said as he bled the poison out of his hand.

"It's good that you're taking care of the poison now Naruto…but if you bleed anymore, you're going to die." Kakashi-sensei stated calmly.

A few minutes later we got started again. Kakashi-sensei had patched Naruto's hand with bandages. As we were passing a river, I noticed that there was a clearing.

Kakashi-sensei suddenly yelled out, "Get down!" Of course, Sasuke, Naruto, and I went down immediately. Sakura was thoughtful enough to bring Tazuna down as well. A huge sword came flying by, practically shaving the air where our heads had been only moments ago. The sword stuck to a tree a few feet above our heads.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan… what a pleasure to see you here," said a voice. The person belonging to the voice appeared, standing on top of the sword that had embedded itself to the tree.

"Momochi Zabuza… missing-nin of Kirigakure," Kakashi-sensei said.

* * *

Yeah...the fight with Zabuza's next. If you're wondering why it takes me so long to update, it's because usually I try to be 2-3 chapters ahead. But I'm not even done with Chapter 6 yet. So yeah, next update: Quite a while. Please Review por favor! 


End file.
